Not so Much a Kidnapping
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: This is my first one in this website. Reba is once again fanting from highblood pressure and is wisked away by new friends. Is this the kick that everyone needs to take care of themselves? Pick inside to find out.


I don't own the Reba characters. I have written many other Reba episodes for a different website. I do own all of the Majors characters, Except Dolly Majors. I would appreciate any feedback at all. All of my stories are in script form.

(Emmie and Lily have just walked in the door at Reba's house.)

Emmie: Hey Reba! Where back!

Lily: We got your prescription filled!

Emmie: Gee, I wonder where she is?

Lily: I don't know. Maybe she's busy in the kitchen and can't here us.

(They walk into the kitchen and see Reba passed out on the floor. They rush over to her.)

Lily: Oh my God, Reba please wake up!

Emmie: (Checks her breathing and pulse.) She's breathing fine and her pulse is all right. I guess she just passed out. Get some water!

(Lily gets a cup of water and gives it to Emmie. Emmie throws the glass of water on Reba.)

Reba: (Jerking awake.) Huh? W-w-what happened?

Lily: We found you passed out on the floor. What happened?

Reba: I don't know. I was going into the den to watch TV and I felt a little woozy so I guess I passed out.

Emmie: Well, I guess your all right enough not to have to go to the hospital, but you really need to take your medicine. (Gives her a bag with some pills in it.)

Reba: I wish I didn't have to take this high blood pressure medicine.

Lily: Well, you want to keep it in control right?

Reba: Yeah I guess.

(They head into the living room so Reba can lie down on the couch. BJ and Brock walk in with all the kids.)

Brock: Hey girls.

Emmie and Lily: Hey Brock, BJ.

BJ: Hey Reba! How's my best buddy?

Reba: Fine. (She gives Emmie and Lily a don't say anything look.)

Brock: So what's up?

Reba: Nothing. What are y'all doing here?

BJ: We were dropping off the kids.

Reba: Okay you did so go.

BJ: Come on why don't we just spend some time together. Let's go to the movies and do some shopping just like real friends.

Reba: (Starts to get agitated.) Because BJ we aren't friends and I wouldn't hang out with you if you were the last person on earth!

Emmie: (Jumps in front of her.) Okay Reba just stop right there. Now come on your stressed out just calm down. (Rubs the sides of her head and whispers something in her ear. Reba immediately calms down.) Feel better?

Reba: Yeah actually I do.

Brock: Reba can I borrow 50 bucks?

Reba: Why?

Brock: Well, it's poker night with my golf buddies and I need a stake.

Reba: You got money don't ya?

Brock: No, I lost it last week.

BJ: What?

Brock: Don't freak. I can win it back tonight for sure.

Reba: What? No way I'm not giving you money for poker. We aren't even married even more! You can forget it! (Passes out.)

BJ: Reba! (Rushes to her but Emmie makes her back off.)

Emmie: Get out right now!

Brock: Are you kidding? We need to take her to the hospital!

Lily: Just get out right now! We can handle it she will be all right!

(Emmie forces them out of the house and locks the door. Then she picks Reba up and takes her to her room.)

(Part2)

(Emmie takes Reba to her room and lays her on the bed while Lily dabs a cold washcloth on her head.)

Reba: (Coming around.) W-what? Where am I?

Lily: You're in your room.

Emmie: You gave us quite a scare again.

Lily: Yeah, BJ was going to give you mouth-to-mouth.

Reba: Wow. Y'all saved me.

(The Girls giggle.)

Emmie: So what's up? That's the second time you've fainted.

Lily: Has this been happening a lot lately?

Reba: I don't want to talk about it with kids. I'd rather talk to an adult.

Emmie: We are adults. I know you are a tad older than we are but you are our friend and we want to know what's wrong.

Reba: Well, It has been happening a lot lately but thankfully no one has found out.

Lily: Why haven't you told someone?

Reba: I'm scared at what they will say. I know everyone will just get freaked out and make me go to the hospital. They'll smother me with care and affection, and then when they find out I'm all right they'll ditch me like homework. (Starts to tear up and buries her face in her pillow.)

Lily: Now Reba, don't you think you are over reacting a little bit.

Reba: (A little muffled and through tears.) No I'm not. That's exactly what they do. They always want me to cook and clean. They never let me have fun or relax. Brock and BJ are always having problems and I have to fix them. I feel like I'm everybody's mother. (Goes on crying.) Maybe I should just disappear. That would teach them all to grow up and do things for themselves.

Emmie: (Looks at Lily and mouths for her to go out with her in the hall. They go out and close the door behind them.) Lily, I'm really worried about Reba. She is really upset and stressed out. What should we do?

Lily: I don't know. I think you maybe right, though. She is really under appreciated and it's taking a bad toll on her. (Gets a funny look on her face.)

Emmie: What? You're scaring me with that look.

Lily: Why don't we do what she said.

Emmie: What?

Lily: Make her disappear. I can take her to New York and give her the time of her life! She can go see that Dolly Parton and Reba Mcentire concert!

Emmie: Hey I wanted to go to that!

Lily: Well, you can stay here and try to talk some since into everyone and in two weeks you can come up and see the concert and take Reba back.

Emmie: Yeah I guess that would work. Hey, we can take her backstage to meet them too! I'm sure she would like to see Dolly again!

Lily: Then it's settled. As soon as her medicine starts to take effect we'll take her home and she can fly back to New York with Abbi, James, and I tonight.

Emmie: Okay let's go back in and see if she is asleep yet.

(They very quietly go back into Reba's room and see she is asleep on the bed. Lily quietly packs some things for her while Emmie very gently picks her up. They take her out to the car and go home. Meanwhile back at the Hart's home……)

Jake: (Comes down the stairs.) Mom! Mom! Where is she? (Looks around the house.) Mom!

Van: (Comes down the stairs.) What's up Jake?

Jake: I can't find mom anywhere and there's no note as to where she went.

Van: Maybe she's gone somewhere with Cheyenne.

Cheyenne: (Comes down the stairs with Elizabeth.) Who's with me?

Jake: Was mom up there with you?

Cheyenne: No, why?

Van: We can't find her.

Cheyenne: Oh no. I wonder where she is? I hope nothing's happened to her. I'm gonna call dad and see if he's seen her. (Picks up the phone and dials Brock's house.) Hi daddy! Uh dad, we have a problem.

(Part3)

(Over the phone.)

Brock: Hey sweetie. What's the problem?

Cheyenne: Is mom at your house?

Brock: No, why?

Cheyenne: Well, we haven't seen her in three hours and we're getting worried. We've looked all over the house and can't find her.

Brock: I'll be right over. Don't panic kids.

Cheyenne: Okay dad, bye. (Hangs up the phone.)

Van: Well?

Cheyenne: She wasn't over there. Dad said he was coming over too.

Van: We need to find her cause I'm getting hungry.

Jake: I know.

(BJ, Henry, and Brock walk in the kitchen door.)

Brock: Hey guys. Have you heard anything?

Van: No and I'm getting hungry.

Brock: Okay I'll order pizza. (Picks up the phone and orders the pizza. Then he hangs up the phone and looks at the kids.) So when was the last time y'all saw her?

Cheyenne: This morning in the kitchen washing dishes. I've been upstairs all day.

Van: Yeah me too.

Jake: Me too.

BJ: The last time we saw her was this afternoon when she passed out.

Cheyenne: What?

Brock: She fainted and Emmie pushed us out of the house.

Van: Was she all right?

Brock: I don't know. Hey, did y'all call her cell phone?

Cheyenne: No.

(Brock calls Reba's cell phone and everyone's face gets real pale when they here the phone in the kitchen.)

Van: Now I'm really worried. She doesn't have her cell or purse with her!

Krya: (Comes down the stairs.) Hey guys. I'm getting worried too because I was just up in mom's room. Y'all, her suitcase and some of her clothes are gone.

BJ: Oh no! What if something happened to her! I can't loose my Reba! She's my best friend!

Brock: Okay calm down! Now we know Emmie and Lily were the last ones to see Reba today, so they might know where she is.

BJ: Yeah let's go to their house and ask them!

(They all pile into the car and go to the Majors' mansion. They knock and Dolly answers the door.)

Dolly: Oh hi guys! I didn't know y'all were coming over. Please come in.

Brock: Thanks Dolly, but we got a problem.

Dolly: What?

Brock: We can't find Reba. Have you seen her anywhere?

Dolly: (Acts very secretive.) I'm sorry I can't tell you.

BJ: Can't tell us what!

Carl: (Comes down the stairs.) You will find out in the morning. Just know that Reba is in a better place now and that you need to leave. Emmie will come by in the morning to tell you everything.

BJ: But what did you do?

Carl: You will find out in the morning. Now Rock will escort you out.

(Then a big muscular guy comes out of a room and forces them back to the car. The Harts get back in the car and go home.)

(Part4)

(The next morning back at the house all the Harts are up early anxiously waiting for Emmie to show up.)

Krya: What do you think she's going to say?

Brock: I don't know, but I'm not liking this at all.

Elizabeth: I miss Granny! (Starts to tear up.)

Cheyenne: It'll be okay baby. (Holds her.) Grandma will be home soon.

BJ: I think they killed her or are torturing her!

Elizabeth: Emmie wouldn't kill granny!

Brock: That's right! Emmie and Lily treat Reba like an aunt and she treats them like her nieces, so I really don't think they would do anything to her.

BJ: Then why did Carl say she's in a better place now? I've seen all the C.S.I.s I know they're up to something.

(The door bell rings and Elizabeth jumps up to answer it.)

Elizabeth: Hi Emmie! Where's granny?

Emmie: (Picks Liz up.) Hey sugar! Don't worry granny is all right. (She walks in and sits down while Rock comes through the door and stands next to her.) Sorry, but daddy insisted I bring protection. He says y'all might try something and I don't doubt it.

Elizabeth: Did you kill granny? BJ said you did.

Emmie: No! I could never do that. BJ what are you trying to do, give the child nightmares?

BJ: No, but why did your dad say she was in a better place?

Emmie: Because she is! In fact she is in New York right this very moment resting peacefully.

Cheyenne: What? Why would she go and not take us?

Emmie: We did it for yours and her own good. Y'all depend far too much on Reba and it's wrecking her health.

Brock: We do not depend on Reba for everything. You have got to be mistaken.

Emmie: Oh really? Well, Brock when BJ's getting on your nerves and you want someone to talk to her who do you ask?

Brock: Reba.

Emmie: BJ, when you want someone to tell Brock you messed something up who do you ask?

BJ: Reba!

Emmie: Kids, who do you ask to wash your clothes, cook, clean the house, take you places, and who do you ask for money from?

Kids: Mom.

Emmie: Do you see? You're running her ragged. That's why she's always in a red mood, passing out, has high blood pressure, and high stress levels. So we decided for her own good that we were going to take her away from y'all and let you fend for yourselves. She will be gone for a month and I will go get her in three weeks. The only person I'm allowing to talk to her is Liz.

Jake: Why Liz?

Emmie: Because she is the only one that won't complain about every little thing to her and won't stress her out more. We've seen how happy she is with Liz. It's the only time she is happy anymore. Now, mama and I are more than willing to help y'all learn how to do things on your own but we will only be here from 7 in the morning until 8 at night and you're not allowed to call us. Well, that's it see ya tomorrow for school.

(She gets up and leaves.)

(Part5)

(The next day Emmie comes in the back door to pick the kids up for school. Everyone is in the kitchen.)

Emmie: Hey guys! Are you ready for school?

Jake: Almost. BJ came over and made pancakes.

Emmie: Why didn't Van or Cheyenne?

Krya: Yeah like they can really cook.

Emmie: Well why not you?

Krya: I can't cook.

Emmie: Okay then don't talk about others unless you try. Now come on lets go!

Van: Hey Emmie can we get a ride with you? My car is in the shop.

Emmie: Sure.

Van: Can I talk to you in the living room for a minute?

Emmie: Yeah.

(They walk into the living room.)

Van: (In a very low whisper.) I have to ask you something.

Emmie: (In a whisper.) What is it?

Van: Will you teach me how to cook? I want to surprise Mrs. H when she comes home and help her cook every once in awhile.

Emmie: Well sure! I think that's very mature of you. How about I come and get you after I pick up the kids from school and we'll cook supper while they do their homework, okay.

Van: Great!  
Cheyenne: Come on you two lets go before we're late.

Van: Sorry.

(They get in the car and Emmie drops everyone off. Then she goes to Dolly's real estate office.)

Emmie: Hey Paula! Is mom in?

Paula: Yes she is sweetie. Go right on in.

Emmie: Thanks!

(Emmie walks in Dolly's office and sees her talking on the phone. Dolly motions for her to take a seat and Emmie waits till she gets done on the phone.)

Dolly: (On the phone.) Yeah, okay that'll work. Great! Thanks, bye! (Hangs up the phone and looks at Emmie.) So what's going on princess?

Emmie: Nothing much I just dropped everyone off at school and work. What's going on with you?

Dolly: Nothing much right now. I'm going to show a house off later today.

Emmie: Cool.

Dolly: So what are you doing here?

Emmie: Just hanging around till it's time to pick up the kids from school. Oh I got to tell you something!

Dolly: What?

Emmie: Van took me aside before we left this morning and asked me if I would teach him how to cook. I told him I'd pick him up at three so we could get started with supper.

Dolly: Wow! Maybe it won't be that hard to get them to change their ways after all!

Emmie: I don't think so. The hardest ones will be BJ and Krya. BJ is way too clingy and she needs to find her own friends.

Dolly: True.

Emmie: Krya is just the biggest brat ever. From the stories I've heard she is always mad at Reba for something and never tells her anything.

Dolly: You were once like that.

Emmie: No, you should think about this mom she is a lot worse than I was. Van told me that Reba had a date and left Jake with Krya. She was only supposed to call if there was an emergency and she called every fifteen minutes for no reason. Van said that she wanted Reba to suffer for getting a divorce. That is so selfish!

Dolly: Yeah, you maybe right.

Emmie: She's a real smart-butt too. She is always making smart comments to people. I know I'm not going to be the one to deal with her. I think you are the only one that can out comment her. That can be your mission when I go to New York.

Dolly: Sounds like a real challenge. It should be fun! Hey, I just talked to Lily.

Emmie: What did she say?

Dolly: She said that Reba is having a great time and is doing a lot better. She said that Reba is kind of sad that she can't talk to everyone but realizes that it is for the kids own good. Lily also said she couldn't wait to see you.

Emmie: I can't wait to go to that concert! It's going to be so much fun! I've really missed Mama D and Aunt Reba.

Dolly: I bet they miss you too. I don't think Reba McEntire has seen you since last Easter and I know Dolly Parton hasn't see you since Lily's wedding.

Emmie: Yeah. Do you think they'll be able to come to my wedding?

Dolly: I don't know. You sent them invitations didn't you?

Emmie: Yes ma'am but they didn't send an RSVP yet.

Dolly: You'll just have to see when you get up there. What are you and Van making for supper?

Emmie: I don't know. I was thinking chicken and pasta.

Dolly: Sounds good to me. The dressmaker called me this morning.

Emmie: What did they say?

Dolly: The dresses have all been fitted and will be sent in two weeks.

Emmie: That's great! I can't believe my wedding is just one month away.

Dolly: I can't either.

Emmie: Hey!

Dolly: Well, after you had Emma it didn't seem like you were ever going to get married. We thought that getting pregnant at 18 had soured you on men forever. We were so happy that Seth stuck with you all these years.

Emmie: Thanks for the confidence mom.

Dolly: I'm sorry.

Emmie: It's okay.

Dolly: Do you think you'll have anymore grandkids for me?

Emmie: I don't know.

Dolly: I just love my kids, the more the better.

Emmie: I know I do to. I'm gonna have to leave soon to get the groceries before I pick everyone up.

Dolly: Okay. I'm gonna have to leave soon to show that house.

Emmie: Well I guess we better get going.

Dolly: All right let's go!

(They leave the office and go their separate ways. Back at the Harts house, it's three o' clock and Emmie, Van, and the kids have just walked in the back door.)

Emmie: Okay kids, y'all just leave the groceries on the counter and go do your homework.

Kids: Yes ma'am.

(Emmie and Van unload the groceries then start cooking.)

Emmie: (Puts on a frilly apron.) Are you read to cook?

Van: (Puts on a kiss the cook apron.) Yep.

Emmie: Well first of all…

Van: What?

Emmie: (She kisses him on the cheek.) You must always obey what the apron says. (Laughs.)

Van: Awesome!

Emmie: Now are you ready to make Parmesan chicken with pasta?

Van: Sure!

Emmie: Okay then let's get started.

(Meanwhile in the living room the kids are finished with their homework and are watching TV.)

Jake: Don't you think it weird that your mom is helping Van cook?

Emma: No, actually I'd think it was weird if she were helping Krya. What's up with her anyway.

Jake: I don't know. She's just my evil sister.

Emma: She's really rude and bratty. Someone needs to slap her.

Jake: You think!? Do you really think your mom can teach Van to cook?

Emma: She says she can. Her and Granny taught my aunts.

Jake: Could she help Cheyenne and Krya?

Emma: Mama said that Cheyenne is a lost cause, but she says that granny could help Krya.

Jake: Maybe she can get Krya not to be such a brat.

Emma: That's what mama told me granny is supposed to do.

Jake: Cool.

(Liz comes running down the stairs crying her eyes out.)

Emma: What's wrong Liz?

Liz: (Sniffling.) I- I- I- I c- cut m-my hand! I- -I-I- want my mommy!

Jake: She's not here Liz, but your dad is in the kitchen.

(Liz runs crying into the kitchen. Van runs to her and picks her up.)

Van: Sweetie what's wrong?

Liz: (Tears streaming down her face.) I- I- I- I c- cut my h-hand!

Van: Let me see. (She opens her hand and reveals a pretty good size cut straight across her hand.) Wow! Oh that's not good.

Liz: (Starts crying uncontrollably.) Daddy!

Van: Uh-uh-uh Emmie help!

Emmie: (Drops what she's doing and runs over to them.) Let me see. (Liz shows Emmie her hand.) Oh that's not so bad. Will just have to cut it off.

Liz: No!

Emmie: Well if you won't let me do that I guess will just have to fix it.

Liz: Yes!

Emmie: Van please bring her over to the table.

(Van sits at the table with Liz in his lap.)

Van: It's okay sweetie stop crying. (He holds and rocks her.) What are you going to do her hand, Emmie?

Emmie: I'm gonna fix it, (Picks up her purse and starts digging through it.) if I could only find my stuff.

(She starts taking all kinds of things out of it. Wallet, phone, keys, books, toys, clothes, and other things.)

Van: Wow! What are you, Mary Poppins?

Emmie: No, just a mom. Yes! I found it! (She pulls out a first aid kit.) Okay, Liz let me see your hand. (Liz holds out her hand and Emmie cleans it, puts antiseptic on it, bandages it, and gives her a lollipop.) All better!

Liz: Thank you Aunt Em! (Gives her a hug.)

Emmie: Your welcome babe. Now, Van we need to finish supper.

Van: Okay! (They finish cooking supper and put it on the table.) So do you think I did good?

Emmie: Yes! I think they'll love it. Kids, dinner!

(All the kids come in and sit at the table. Then Brock, BJ and Henry walk in.)

Brock: Hey guys!

Emmie: Hey y'all are just in time for supper.

BJ: Great!

(They all sit down and eat while Van and Emmie watch them.)

Emmie: Well?

Jake: This is great!

Cheyenne: Yeah Emmie you are a great cook.

Brock: This is fantastic!

Emmie: Thanks, but the real credit for supper goes to Van.

(Cheyenne, Brock, and BJ bust out laughing.)

Brock: Yeah like Van can really cook.

Cheyenne: If I can't what makes you think he can.

Jake: He did though dad we saw him.

BJ: Wow! Well it's great Van really.

Van: Thanks! I hope y'all have room for dessert.

Liz: What did you make daddy?

Van: I made a chocolate pie.

(Van and Emmie passes out dishes of pie to everyone.)

Brock: This is great pie.

Emma: Yeah Van!

Van: Thanks guys and thank you Emmie. (Kisses her on the cheek.)

Emmie: Well your very welcome. (Kisses him back.)

Cheyenne: What was that?

Emmie: Nothing just a sisterly kiss. So who's going to clean the kitchen?

(Everyone starts to get up and leave.)

Van: I guess we have to.

Emmie: I don't think so. Now y'all just stop right there. That is a rule at my house and we are gonna enforce it here. Whoever cooks will pick who cleans. I pick Cheyenne and Brock.

Brock: What?

Emmie: That's the way it goes so get over it!

Brock: All right! Come on Cheyenne. (They start to clean up while everyone else goes into the den to watch TV.)

Emma: Mama, what time are we leaving?

Emmie: We're not tonight because I promised Van I'd teach him how to make waffles.

Jake: Cool!

Van: I'm glad you said you'd help me out Em.

Emmie: Well, I'm glad you asked.

(They finish watching TV and go to bed. The next morning….)

Jake: These Waffles are great Van!

Cheyenne: Yeah! Who knew you was such a good cook.

Van: Thanks!

Emmie: Well come on guys or y'all are gonna be late.

(They all finish eating and leave.)

(Part 6)

(It's been three weeks since Reba left and Emmie is now in New York to see the concert and bring her back.)

(Emmie has just been dropped off at Lily's apartment and is knocking at the door.)

Lily: (From inside.) Hello?

Emmie: Hey girl let me in.

(Lily opens the door and jumps on her sister.)

Lily: I'm so glad to see you!

Emmie: I'm glad to see you too! But um, could you get off of me?

Lily: Oh sorry! (Lily gets off of Emmie and helps her up.) So how's it been down there since we kidnapped Aunt Red?

Emmie: Uh, eventful.

Lily: Is that good or bad?

Emmie: I'll explain later. Where's Reba and my goddaughter?

Lily: Everyone is in the kitchen eating lunch.

(Emmie and Lily go into the kitchen to see everyone.)

Emmie: Hi guys!

James: Hi sis!

Abbi: (In baby talk.) Unt Em.

Reba: Hey Emmie! How's everyone else?

Emmie: Pretty good Aunt Red. I brought a video for you.

Lily: Well let's go watch it!

(Everyone goes in the living room to see the tape. It's a tape of apologies and progress for Reba.)

(On the TV.)

Emmie: Okay guys it's on just say what you feel.

Brock: Hey Reba! I hope you're feelin' better. Uh I'm sorry for all I've done to you. For cheating on you, divorcing you, and more recently bugging you about mine and BJ's problems. It's not up to you to help us. We need to fix them ourselves so I'm going to do my best not to bug you with our little problems anymore. Love ya have fun bye.

Reba: (Getting a little teary.) That's so sweet.

Barbara Jean: H-Hiiiiiiiiii Reba!! How's my best buddy in the whole world!? I've missed you so much I thought Emmie had killed you. I tried to get up there to see you but Emmie and Carl have spies all over the place.

Emmie: Barbara Jean, get back to the reason we're making this!

Barbara Jean: Okay sorry! Geesh! Well Reba the real reason I'm here is to tell you how sorry I am about everything and that I've made some new friends. And I promise to only ask for help with Brock on extreme occasions and to only barge in when I'm invited. I'm giving my keys to Emmie and she'll give them to you so I can't unlock your door anymore either. Bye Reba! I Love You!

Lily: (Pauses the tape.) Wow!

Reba: Did you really have spies on BJ?

Emmie: Yeah! It wasn't easy keeping her away from you the first week.

Reba: Wow!

Emmie: There's still more. (Turns the tape back on.)

Van: Hey Mrs. H! I hope you're doing well. I've got some great news! I can cook. (Looks at his hand. Talking to himself.) Hold for laughter. Okay. No really I can cook. Emmie taught me and I'm really good. She couldn't help Cheyenne with it, but I'm really good. I've been cooking all month and I'm going to help you cook from now on. I'll even do it myself and give you the night off sometimes. Well that's all. Bye!

Cheyenne: Hey mom! I hope you're feeling better! I've learned how to do a lot of the household chores, right. So I can help clean the house. I'm really sorry about everything and me and Van promise to try and not bug you about doing stuff for us a lot. But we would still like you to baby-sit every now and then.

Jake: Hi mom! I promise to be less annoying and be more respectful. Love ya bye!

Krya: Hey mom! I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through all these years. I'm sorry for being a brat and a B. I will try to not do it anymore. I'm sorry for being a pain and hope you can forgive me. Bye.

Elizabeth: Hey Granny! I miss you so much! I hope your heart is better. Tell Aunt Lil I said hi. I have a present for you! Love Ya Lots Bye!

Emmie: Well Aunt Red, you've heard all there promises and apologies. They all hope you are better and beg you to forgive them. Henry said he was sorry to but was to scared to get in front of the camera. They all gave me gifts for you and I'll give them to you when I get there. Lily and I are sorry for kidnapping you, but we figured it was for your own good. Can't wait to see you! Love ya! Later gator! (She gets up from the chair, but sits back down.) Oh and Lily, give Aunt Red a Kleenex. We both know she's crying her eyes out.

(Tape ends. Back in the apartment.)

Lily: (Hands Reba a Kleenex.) Here.

Reba: (Tears streaming down her face.) Thanks! That was so sweet. I can't believe they said all that. Did they really mean it?

Emmie: Every word of it. They've really improved.

Reba: Can Van really cook?

Emmie: Yes ma'am. He's really good at it!

Reba: I can't belive all of it's true.

Emmie: It is. You'll see a _Major_ over hall in their lives. (Everyone laughs at the joke; while Emmie starts rummaging in her purse.) I know it's in here.

Reba: What?

Emmie: The stuff I brought from the guys. Wait! Yes! I found them! (Pulls out a bunch of stuff from her purse.)

Lily: Is there anything you won't put in there?

Emmie: The kitchen sink.

James: So what's all that stuff?

Emmie: Here Reba, these are peace offerings from _all_ of your kids. From Van and Cheyenne: 12 coupons to a full day off when ever you turn one in, from Krya: a contract to take away anyone or all of her possessions if she does not tell you about something important in her life…

James: What does that mean?

Emmie: Boyfriend, gig, date, or anything else. From Jake: a gameboy; so you can have something to play with besides cards, from Brock and Barbara Jean: a visa gift card worth $300, and 2 pictures. One is from Henry and the other is from Liz. They are both of the lovely Granny Reba.

Lily: Wow!

Emmie: Oh and one more thing. (She pulls out a big ring of keys from her purse.) These are from BJ so she'll never get in without permission again.

Reba: This is great! You know the video was enough. All I ever wanted was for them to say they were sorry. I totally forgive them.

Emmie and Lily: Yeah!

(Everyone hugs. Then they here a knock at the door.)

James: I'll get it.

Lily: So Reba, are you excited about tonight?

Reba: Yeah, I can't wait to see Reba and Dolly in concert.

James: (Comes back in the room.) Uh Hun.

Lily: James, who was at the door?

James: Presenting the gorgeous Reba McEntire and the lovely Dolly Parton!

(Reba and Dolly walk in. Reba has Abbi in her arms.)

Reba M. and Dolly P.: Hello girls!

Emmie and Lily: Hey! (They jump up to hug them.)

Emmie: It's so good to see you again Aunt Reba!

Lily: And you too Mama D!

Dolly P. : It's good to see y'all to.

Emmie: Oh our manners. Aunt Reba, allow me to introduce you to Aunt Red. In other words, Reba McEntire meet Reba Hart.

Reba H.: Hi!

Reba M.: Hey!

Emmie: And Reba you already know Dolly.

(Reba H. and Dolly P. hug.)

Dolly: Good to see you again!

Reba H.: Like wise!

James: (Looks at his watch.) Hey we better start getting ready.

Emmie: All right.

Lily: Do y'all have to go?

Dolly P.: No we came to get y'all. We decided that instead of watching us…

Reba M.: Y'all are going to sing with us!

Emmie and Lily: Cool!

James: Y'all have fun then.

Reba H.: Yeah!

Dolly P.: Not so fast red!

Reba M.: Dolly and the girls told me all about you. You're going to sing with us to!

Reba H.: No I couldn't.

Emmie: Yes you can and besides I got a great idea.

Dolly P.: What?

Emmie: I'll tell everyone at the concert, but right now we got to get ready.

(Part 7)

(Backstage at the concert.)

Dolly Parton: So what's the plan Emmie Mae?

Emmie: Well, instead of Lily singing "Does he love you" with Aunt Reba I though it would be good to get Aunt Red to sing with her.

Dolly Parton: That would be great! It would make a cool surprise when everyone sees two Rebas on stage.

Emmie: That's what I was thinking. You know since they look almost exactly alike. They're kind of like you and mama.

Dolly Parton: Yep. Well let's go get our costumes on. Me and you are on first for "Light of a Clear Blue Morning."

Emmie: Yeah I need to get hooked up to the cords.

(Everyone gets into position, and the concert starts. The musicians come out first and start to play "Light of a Clear Blue Morning." Dolly is heard off stage singing as she slowly raises up from the stage in a drop-dead gorgeous white gown. Backstage the crew and everyone else are getting ready for costume changes and everything else.)

Crewman J: Are you Ready Ems?

Emmie: As I'll ever be Jack.

Crewman K: You know you haven't done any of your flying stunts since 94' when the cords broke and you fell 30 ft.

Emmie: I know.

Crewman K: God was really looking out for you that day because you only cracked a rib and got a huge bruise.

Crewman J: Kevin, you're not really helping her nerves.

Crewman K: Sorry.

Crewman J: All right it's almost time for you to go. Now don't forget that after your second swoop on stage you're supposed to pick Mrs. Parton up and take her in the audience.

Emmie: Okay. (Takes a deep breathe and exhales.) I'm ready.

Crewman J: Don't forget your earpiece so we can give you an update. Good Luck!

(Emmie stands on the railing and jumps down. She flies and swoops around without incident. Then she flies Dolly over the audience and returns back to the railing.)

Emmie: I did it!

Crewman J: Great! (They hug.) Now you better get changed for your next stunt.

Emmie: Right.

(The concert goes on for awhile, and then Reba McEntire goes out to sing "I'm Gonna Take That Mountain." The girls, Emmie; Lily; and Reba Hart, are under the stage ready to come out.)

Reba H: Emmie, what am I supposed to be doing?

Emmie: You said you used to do rodeo stuff right?

Reba H: Yeah, so?

Lily: Then just do what I do. But, what ever you do don't let your horse look at Emmie's and keep far away from it.

Reba H: Why?

Emmie: You'll see. Just keep as far away as Lily, and as long as you do what she does you'll be fine.

Lily: See Reba, you and I aren't singing on this so you just do what I tell you. I'll be in on your earpiece.

Reba H: But…

Emmie: Shhh we're going up!

(The Girls start to rise up from the stage with their horses reared up. They bring the horses down just as Reba Mcentire finishes out the first notes of the song. Lily and Reba Hart go off to the sides and canter around a little. Then Reba H. looks over at Emmie right when Reba M. goes into the course and sees her getting bucked all over the place like she was on a bronco.)

Reba: (In her earpiece.) Shouldn't some one help her?

Lily: (In earpiece.) No! Don't do anything! It's all part of the show. Get ready for the ropes.

(Reba M. goes into the next verse and all the girls stand up on their horses. They do little rope tricks while she sings, and Emmie spins her rope around Reba M. for the instrumental. On the last part of the song Emmie got back in position and was bucked by her horse a little more before going up to Reba M. as she was finishing her song and picked her up. Reba M. finishes her song and they are all lowered down off stage.)

Reba M.: You gals did great! I'm glad you stayed where you were supposed to be. I thought the horses were gonna get me.

(Emmie and Lily laugh.)

Emmie: You know we would never let anything happen to you.

Reba M.: Come on Reba, we got to get ready for the next song.

Reba H.: What!?

Reba M.: Your singing "Does He Love You" with me.

Reba H.: I can't!

Reba M.: Yes you can we know you know the words.

Lily: Besides you said you always wanted to be a singer.

Reba H.: Okay, I'll do it!

(They go change into ball gowns and sing the song beautifully. Everyone in the audience was in awe of the two Rebas and thought one was a hologram. The rest of the concert goes on great and then all five of them come out at the end to sing "I Will Always Love You.")

Dolly P.: How are you guys and gals doing?

(Screams.)

Reba M.: Well you've been a great audience and we appreciate y'all so much. Now we want to introduce you to some friends you saw tonight before we go.

Dolly P.: This lovely little girl is Miss Emmie Mae Majors. This beautiful little girl is Mrs. Lily West Alden.

Reba M.: This gorgeous woman, who could be my twin, is Ms. Reba Nell Heart! Give them a big hand!

(Cheers and screams. They sing "I Will Always Love You" and exit the stage. They get in the car and go back to the apartment. Everybody goes back to Texas for Emmie's wedding.)

THE END


End file.
